¿Y qué pasó ayer?
by LadyShizu
Summary: Sōsuke y Rin despiertan en un lugar desconocido con más que una simple jaqueca producto de la ebriedad. S o u R i n
**Summary:**

Sōsuke y Rin despiertan en un lugar desconocido con más que una simple jaqueca producto de la ebriedad.

— ¿Y Qué Pasó Ayer? —

.

.

 **One-Shot**

.

 **AU | Humor | Romántico**

 **「** **SouRin** **」**

 **Éste FanFic participa en la Convocatoria 'SouRin Movie' de Facebook.**

* * *

 **Notas Iniciales:** **_Hello, beauty people~_**

Esto es terrible~ De verdad, nunca antes me sentí tan falta de inspiración :'v

Creo que es a causa de que, debido a mi lesión, podría perder el año en la U. (con lo que me costó decidirme por una carrera… D': ). Bueno, en realidad, quedaré libre en casi todas las cátedras… lo que es prácticamente lo mismo… T_T

Well… Como se supone que el fic debe ser basado o inspirado en una película, utilizaré sólo el «universo» en el que ésta se desarrolla. Asimismo, haré uso de los lugares nombrados en ella. Para que haya mayor similitud(?)

PD: no me hago responsable por las estupideces y sinsentidos que pudieran encontrar aquí :v

Anyway~ ¡Espero les guste!

Aclaraciones del fic en las NF.

Disfruten de la lectura ^^

.

.

.

 **Advertencias(?:**

* ** _OoC_** hasta en la película(?), porque no soy Kōji Ōji, así que es inevitable. :v

* ** _Inspirado_** en la película «¿Y qué pasó ayer?».

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic o la **_pareja_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el Summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

.

 **«Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria** ** _'SouRin Movie'_** **y está basada en la película** ** _"¿Y qué pasó ayer?"_** **, cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a** ** _"Todd Phillips"_** **y a la productora** ** _"Legendary Pictures"_** **.»**

.

.

.

 **«TODO (excepto los personajes y lo antes mencionado) lo que a continuación vas a leer es inventado por mí. Si te ha gustado o has mostrado interés por algo en particular aquí escrito y quisieras utilizarlo, por favor pídeme el respectivo permiso para hacerlo.»**

 **¡Di NO al plagio!**

 **Mis FanFics están protegidos por** ** _Safe Creative_** **.**

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Kōji** **Ōji** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

.

* * *

 ** _¿Y Qué Pasó Ayer?_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 _Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura_

 _en que el amor te hizo caer,_

 _no has amado._

.

 _William Shakespeare_

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

Rin se removió incómodo sobre la cama, hasta que ésta se le terminó y cayó de cara al piso. Ahogó un reclamo, llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza. Las punzadas que sentía en las sienes y nuca, palpitantes y dolorosas, mitigaban el dolor que pudo haber sentido con el reciente golpe.

Sintió algo frío rozándole los dedos, por lo que, extrañado, condujo la mano hacia el frente, extendiendo los dedos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que veía, cuando escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

—Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Rin palideció. Sentado en la cama, Sōsuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos masajeándose las sienes. Con sólo las sábanas cubriéndolo.

Cuando fue consciente de eso, también lo fue de su propia desnudez. Se miró con la expresión de terror más grande que alguna vez tuvo, y jaló las sábanas para cubrirse.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sōsuke, ignorando su comportamiento.

—No tengo… idea…

Pero si debía culpar a alguien por lo que sea que pudo haber ocurrido en esa habitación, era a Momotarō.

Seijūrō se casaría en una semana y su hermano lo había convencido de celebrar su despedida de soltero en Las Vegas. Y sí, la novia era Gō, su pequeña hermana de veintitrés años.

Rin recordaba haber dejado el equipaje en la suite del Caesars Palace y luego subir a la azotea, para brindar por la boda de su futuro cuñado y su hermana. Inmediatamente fueron al casino. Bebieron mucho, se divirtieron aún más y después de eso… no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Para empeorar la situación…

Ambos salieron del motel, y Rin miró de reojo a Sōsuke, que buscaba un taxi con la mirada. Luego, se miró el anillo en la mano izquierda. Eso definitivamente no estaba allí antes, y lo que menos quería era averiguar por qué ahora sí. Suficientemente traumado estaba por el inconfundible dolor que le atravesaba la espalda baja y los músculos de todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado nadando toda la noche sin parar.

El viaje en taxi, de regreso al hotel, tampoco fue de lo mejor. Todo el tiempo, Rin se removió en el asiento. Podía notar que Sōsuke lo miraba con extrañeza, pero nunca le decía nada al respecto. Y eso lo aterraba aún más.

Cuando llegaron al Caesars, los demás se encontraban afuera, hablando entre la histeria y la incomodidad. Cuando los vieron acercarse, se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Las preguntas no tardaron en escucharse por todas partes, volviéndose ininteligibles.

—Tranquilos, muchachos. —Makoto, el más sensato allí, intentaba apaciguar la locura.

—¡Creíamos que estaban muertos! —Exageraba Momotarō.

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! —gritaba histérico Seijūrō, tomando a Rin por los hombros—. ¡Si llegaba a perderte, Gō me mataría!

—Sou-chan, ¿siempre tuviste ese anillo en tu dedo? —La pregunta de Nagisa ocasionó que todos voltearan hacia su dirección. Sōsuke levantó la mano izquierda y la inspeccionó, descubriendo que efectivamente allí, en el dedo anular, tenía un anillo.

De manera instintiva, Rin llevó ambas mano hacia la espalda y se quitó el suyo con manos temblorosas. Haruka lo miró con seriedad.

—No —respondió Sōsuke, pero no se lo quitó. Miró de reojo a Rin, y éste enrojeció al momento, dándole la espalda; quedar frente a frente con Haru no había estado en sus planes.

—Deberíamos regresar a las habitaciones —dijo Haruka, percatándose de que, a causa de su escrutinio, Rin se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Nanase tiene razón —secundó Sōsuke—. Además, me gustaría ducharme.

Todos asintieron, encontrando la idea totalmente encantadora. Hasta que Rei se detuvo, quedando pasos atrás de los demás, quienes voltearon para saber qué le ocurría.

—¿Dónde está Nitori-kun?

.

.

.

—¡No está debajo de la cama! —gritó Nagisa, levantándose.

—¡Tampoco en el baño! —Le siguió Makoto.

—No está durmiendo en alguno de los sofás —aportó Haruka, parado en medio de estos.

—¡Eso es obvio, Haru! —le recriminó Rin, entrando a la suite—. Y no está en la otra habitación.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡Horrible! ¡Es una desgracia! —Seijūrō dramatizaba, entrando junto a Sōsuke, ambos en pos de Rin.

—Debemos mantener la calma —dijo Sōsuke, especialmente dirigido a Seijūrō—, e intentar recordar qué ocurrió anoche.

Todos se juntaron en medio del living, de brazos cruzados y más serios que nunca. A excepción de Rin, cuya calma se había esfumado tan pronto escuchó la frase «qué ocurrió anoche». Tragó en seco y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el brazo.

—Es claro —habló Makoto— que ninguno recuerda nada.

—Yo sólo recuerdo que estábamos en el casino. —Nagisa levantó una mano, como si tomara un turno para hablar.

—Yo igual. —Haruka arrugó el ceño. Makoto miró a Sōsuke, quien asintió también, y él, finalmente, concordó en que igualmente ese era su último recuerdo.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho… —Seijūrō se llevó una mano al mentón. Su gesto mostraba concentración extrema—. Seguramente, ebrios. —Los demás asintieron, pues era muy lógico—. Esperaremos a los demás y si ellos no dieron con Ai, saldremos a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra.

Y como si los hubieran invocado, ingresaron a la habitación Momotarō y Rei.

—No conseguimos dar con él —dijo Rei con preocupación. Momotarō metió ambas manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y suspiró sonoramente.

—Rei-chan, ¿cuál es tu último recuerdo? —preguntó Nagisa. Rei se acomodó los lentes mientras respondía.

—Tú colgado de Makoto-san y gritando incoherencias.

—¡Yo también recuerdo eso! —agregó Momo, riendo. Su preocupación por Nitori se había esfumado en un santiamén.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —intercedió Makoto al darse cuenta de la vena que palpitaba en la sien de Seijūrō—. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Aiichirō.

—Bien… —Sōsuke suspiró—. No perdamos el tiempo. Para cubrir terreno, nos separaremos.

.

.

.

Makoto y Haruka; Seijūrō y Momo; Rei y Nagisa; Sōsuke y Rin. Así se habían dividido para iniciar la búsqueda de Nitori. Seijūrō se encargaría de averiguar si existía la posibilidad de que hubieran salido del hotel. Dado el caso, el nivel de dificultad en la búsqueda se triplicaría.

—Rin. —Sōsuke lo llamó.

Desde que se separaron del resto, Rin había querido evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Sōsuke. El sólo recordar la vergonzosa escena del medio día —porque ya eran pasadas de las once—, sentía que podía hacerlo gritar de frustración.

—Rin —repitió, dándole alcance. Rin había apresurado el paso—. Rin. —Lo sujetó de un brazo, deteniéndolo en su lugar—. Debemos hablar.

Rin no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado nervioso. Ni siquiera podía fingir que nada ocurría.

—Ahora no. —Se zafó del agarre—. Es más importante encontrar a Ai.

—¿Y cuando lo encontremos? —le cuestionó Sōsuke, serio, pero él no respondió—. No vayas a huir.

—¿Por qué-…? —Intentó reclamar, molesto, pero Sōsuke lo interrumpió.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche —aclaró—. Pero no es difícil imaginar lo que pasó.

Escuchar «lo que pasó» era suficiente para que Rin sintiera que el corazón se le desbocaba. Y era lo que no quería, crearse falsas ilusiones. Era una realidad que todo había ocurrido porque ambos estaban ebrios. Había sido el alcohol hablándoles, sumado a las circunstancias que pudieran llevarlos a ese momento.

—Busquemos a Ai.

.

.

.

—¡Vaya! Pero si son ustedes, Sōsuke y Rin —exclamó alegre un hombre mientras los miraba caminar frente a su «local». Sōsuke y Rin se miraron de reojo, confundidos, y se acercaron a él con cautela—. ¡Qué alegría verlos tan pronto!

—¿Disculpe? —Rin lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Esperen aquí un momento. —Dicho esto entró y se perdió tras una puerta, al final del largo camino flanqueado por dos filas de largas bancas de madera. Ellos decidieron acatar la petición adentro.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Rin, cruzándose de brazos, incómodo porque ese lugar era una capilla, bastante peculiar debía agregar, y quien aparentaba ser el cura, al parecer los conocía demasiado bien.

—Lo único claro es que estuvimos aquí anoche —dijo Sōsuke, llevando ambas manos dentro de la comodidad de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Quizá sepa algo de Nitori.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al mismo hombre acompañado de una caja.

—¡Muy bien! —Bajó el objeto frente a ellos—. Aquí está todo.

Ambos se miraron. Ninguno dijo nada por lo que pareció ser una hora.

—¿Qué? —Rin habló por fin.

—Su pedido, por supuesto. —La sonrisa en aquel hombre no se borraba, en cambio, la incertidumbre en ellos crecía a pasos agigantados.

—Disculpe —terció Sōsuke—, recuerda si vinimos acompañado de un muchacho de esta altura aproximadamente. —Con su mano indicó lo dicho—. Cabello claro…

—Plateado —agregó Rin mientras se inclinaba y abría la caja—, tiene un lunar en… ¡Este es él! ¡Es Ai! —Se levantó apresurado, mostrándole una fotografía que había tomado del interior de la caja. En ella estaban Nitori y Momotarō, con Nagisa en medio, abrazándolos por los hombros.

Sōsuke se acercó curioso a la caja y revisó su contenido. Dentro, bajo algunas fotos sueltas sobre papel envoltorio blanco, había tazas, platos, gorros, camisetas, fotografías, y todas tenían algo en común.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Se incorporó con una taza en la mano. Rin volteó, horrorizado por la imagen que ésta tenía impresa. Eran Sōsuke y él mirado hacia la cámara… besándose; y la frase «recién casados» debajo.

—Quedaron geniales, ¿no lo creen? —El hombre se hincó para extraer un álbum, que se encontraba al final de todo, y mostrárselos—. Les dije que para hoy tendría todo listo. —Rin tomó el objeto y con rapidez comenzó a ojearlo—. Les juro, muchachos, en todos mis años aquí nunca había visto a una pareja más enamorada.

El álbum cayó de las manos de Rin, que había quedado petrificado con aquellas palabras más todo lo visto en las fotografías. Sōsuke, que no estaba menos sorprendido por lo escuchado, alzó la mano izquierda para ver el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

Entonces, sus suposiciones resultaron ser exactas.

—Esto es demasiado… —susurró Rin, y, sin que Sōsuke pudiera reaccionar, salió corriendo del lugar.

.

.

.

Cuando Sōsuke regresó a la habitación que compartían Makoto, Rin y Rei, que también era el lugar de reunión una vez que terminaran de buscar en la zona que les había tocado, Nagisa lo recibió con tal alegría que no dejaba duda respecto al éxito de la operación.

—¡Sou-chan, lo encontramos! ¡Rei-chan y yo encontramos a Ai-chan!

—Ya veo —sonrió—. ¿Dónde estaba?

—En la azotea —respondió Rei desde su lugar en uno de los sofás del living—. Aún no despierta, se durmió cuando lo trajimos a la habitación. Pero, por lo que pudimos averiguar, Haruka-san y Makoto-san fueron quienes lo encerraron allí anoche. —Al concluir, se acomodó los lentes.

Makoto, sentado en otro sofá, estaba rojo de la vergüenza e inequívocamente arrepentido. Haruka, por el contrario, no se mostraba particularmente sorprendido o avergonzado.

—Eso es… —murmuró Sōsuke, incrédulo. Ni siquiera podía crearse una imagen mental del momento—, increíble…

—Y que lo digas —secundó Seijūrō—. Por cierto, uno de los guardias de seguridad me aseguró que Rin y tú fueron los únicos que salieron del hotel anoche.

Todas las miradas recayeron en Sōsuke, quien se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—No es como si lo recordáramos —respondió—. ¿Han visto a Rin?

Haruka lo miró de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y respondió:

—Dijo que estaría en su habitación.

—Se veía preocupado por algo —aportó Momotarō, levantando una mano.

—Gracias —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, maldiciendo todo lo que conocía y lo que no, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que él se detuviera.

—N-No quiero hablar ahora, Sōsuke. Déjame solo, por favor.

—No huyas, Rin. —Sōsuke lo miró enternecido—. Yo también… —Cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ésta—. Yo también estoy confundido… —Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Rin se mordió el labio inferior—. Nunca esperé que esto sucediera. Yo… nunca quise que te enteraras de mis sentimientos por ti de esta manera, bajo estas circunstancias. Pero con lo que ha pasado sería tonto continuar negando que me gustas. Mucho…

Rin lo observaba sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas. El labio inferior le temblaba, sentía lágrimas agolpándosele al filo de los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer. Se acercó a Sōsuke, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó.

—Creo que los dos hemos sido unos idiotas —dijo, sonriendo. Sōsuke, escapando del estupor, soltó una suave risa mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

—Los más grandes. —Esta vez, él cortó el espacio que separaba sus labios. Su lengua encontró la de Rin, y con las manos le subió la camiseta para rozarle la cadera. Podía sentir las formas ondulantes de sus músculos pegándose a su cuerpo por inexistencia de espacio entre los dos. Estos se contraían con sus caricias, al igual que su propio cuerpo a manos de las de Rin.

Cuando, en el recorrido de sus manos por el pantalón de Rin, palpó algo dentro de su bolsillo, se separaron. Abrió la diestra frente a ambos, dejando a la vista la sortija que Rin había ocultado cuando llegaron al hotel.

—Entonces —dijo Sōsuke, sonriendo—, ¿qué haremos ahora, señor Yamazaki Rin?

Rin sintió la cara tan caliente que juraba que en ella podría hervir agua en un santiamén. Sōsuke le tomó la mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de «Yamazaki Rin»? En todo caso sería «Matsuoka Sōsuke». —Éste sonrió, besándole los nudillos—. Además, vamos a separarnos, por supuesto —declaró, dejando perplejo a Sōsuke—. No quiero que continuemos esto que inició por una borrachera de proporciones descomunales. —Recordó la historia de Makoto y Haru lanzando a Nitori a la azotea, y un escalofrío subió por su espalda—. Si vamos a formalizar nuestra relación de esta forma, lo haremos sobrios… —Si antes pensaba que su cara hervía, ahora podía decir que en cualquier momento comenzarían a caérsele pedazos de piel derretida.

Sōsuke se sonrojó y le sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Busquemos a alguien que nos separe, entonces…

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Sé que no se parece en nada a la película, pero esa era la idea(?) xD

Ignoren el horrible nivel de ternura; no sé qué diablos me pasó, pero cuando fui consciente, los párrafos se habían escrito solos(?) :'v

Ignoren, también, la falta de lógica del final(?)

¡Ignoren todo, señores, ignoren todo!

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

See you later!

 **LadyShizu**


End file.
